


Подними взгляд

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Тяжело ли работать в женском коллективе? В общем, нет, если вы готовы к тому, что коллеги могут загореться желанием устроить вашу личную жизнь.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Подними взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> Первая соавторская работа

За окном шел дождь. Нет, на самом деле – обычный такой дождь, без молний и прочих спецэффектов. Совершенно обычный, такой же, как пятничный день в офисе. Лидочка полировала ногти и о чем-то возбужденно трепалась по телефону с очередным любовником. Милая Асенька усиленно стучала тонкими пальчиками по клавиатуре, вот только блуждавшая на ее губах улыбка не давала поверить, что девушка занята делом. Маргарита Павловна и Каролина Олеговна степенно потягивали чаек и обсуждали, куда на этих выходных стоит сходить с внуками. Остальные «девочки» были заняты не менее важными делами, только бедный Раду упорно пытался прикрутить на место дверцу шкафа, которую сегодня сшибла в рабочем порыве уборщица тетя Глаша. Спустя какое-то время все стали собираться по домам, но единственный мужчина в коллективе никуда не торопился, что не укрылось от пристального взгляда старшего поколения.

– А что это ты, Радушка, домой не спешишь? – строго спросила Маргарита Павловна, отставляя в сторону кружку.

Вот тут-то оно и случилось: задолбанный за день парень ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

– С парнем разошелся, – смотрел он при этом на сдерживающую слезы Лидочку, чей разговор явно закончился чем-то не очень хорошим. То, что случилось страшное, Раду понял по тишине, воцарившейся в офисе.

Первой отмерла Асенька. Оторвавшись от клавиатуры, она с каким-то маньячным блеском в глазах уставилась на несчастного парня и воскликнула:

– Что ж ты раньше молчал!

Раду с ошарашенным видом отшатнулся от девушки: сейчас миленькая хрупкая Асенька казалась валькирией, видящей перед собой викинга, достойного вознестись к предкам.

– Эм… – выдал парень, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, вмешалась чуть отошедшая от шока Каролина Олеговна. Она преувеличенно аккуратно поставила чашку на стол и, поджав губы, поинтересовалась:

– Что значит – с парнем? Извольте объясниться, молодой человек.

– Ну, я… – Раду понял, что попал и пора спасаться бегством.

Остальной «цветник» молча ждал. Парень под перекрестным огнем взглядов поежился и обреченно подумал, что зря до сих пор не изобрели телепортацию, ему бы такое очень пригодилось, как и умение проваливаться сквозь пол. Раду прочистил горло и вспомнил, что он тут единственный мужчина, мысленно взял себя за грудки, хорошенько встряхнул и заговорил:

– Ну что вы, мои прекрасные коллеги, – первые слова с трудом слетели с губ, – так на шутки реагируете? Да, признаюсь, вышло плосковато, – он покаянно посмотрел на старшее поколение. – Но зато посмотрите на Лидочку – она уже и забыла, что ее волновало, – теперь оставалось надеяться, что удастся отвертеться.

Лидочка действительно смотрела на Раду широко открытыми абсолютно сухими глазами. А вот Асеньку такое объяснение категорически не устроило.

– Как это пошутил?! – воинственно выдала она. У бедного парня возникла мысль, что он чего-то не знал о своей милой коллеге.

– Ну, просто глупо пошутил, – выдавил Раду и как мог невинно улыбнулся.

Маргарита Павловна и Каролина Олеговна синхронно неодобрительно покачали головами, показывая свое отношение к «шутке», и налили свежего чаю. Лидочка фыркнула и принялась наводить порядок на рабочем месте. Асенька же, прищурившись, решила при случае зажать парня в укромном уголке и допросить с пристрастием.

Остальные милые обитательницы офиса, тоже всем своим видом выражая недовольство, начали активно собираться домой. Раду посмотрел на кое-как прикрученную дверцу и поспешил к своему рабочему месту: все дело в том, что он действительно домой не торопился, но не только потому, что там никто не ждал, скорее, из-за того, что здесь ждало слишком многое… Бодро пощелкав мышкой, несчастный парень взвыл: комп завис вусмерть. Сочувствующие взгляды сидевших рядом коллег перенести оказалось ничуть не легче, чем любопытно-настороженные – пару минут назад. Раду лишь мрачно подумал, что неудачно начавшийся день грозит закончиться еще хуже. Может, стоило пойти домой? Ну их, эти дела, они и до понедельника подождут. Вот только Асенька, видимо, решив отомстить за странные шутки (или за то, что они оказались неправдой), демонстративно щелкнула кнопкой на бесперебойнике. Комп пискнул и выключился, девушка все с той же решительностью попыталась включить его вновь, но не тут-то было: бедная машина, кажется, не перенесла издевательств.

– Дело дрянь, – заключила Асенька, – придется Артуру звонить.

Раду поморщился: он не очень-то любил этого излишне шумного мужика, который на свою беду подвязался к ним сисадмином на сдельщину. Эта пантомима не укрылась от девушки, она наклонилась ближе к коллеге и тихонечко, но проникновенно поинтересовалась:

– А уж не с Артуром ли вы расстались, Раду Игоревич?

Раду изумленно на нее уставился и ответил, собрав остатки мужества:

– Во-первых, Асенька, я уже сказал, что моя фраза про парня – не очень удачная шутка, а во-вторых, у меня нет никакого желания сидеть тут до позднего вечера в ожидании ремонта этой рухляди.

– А придется, Радушка, придется, – девушка коварно улыбнулась, – тебе же нужно еще отчет для нашей незабвенной директрисы отправить. Неужели он есть у тебя на флэшке?

– Аська! – прикрикнул на коллегу Раду. Ох, как же он не любил, когда его милые дамы начинали вспоминать, что они могут быть первостатейными змеями. – Не злорадствуй!

– А я и не злорадствую, – продолжала улыбаться Асенька, – о тебе, глупом, забочусь. Посидишь, подумаешь о своем поведении… Опять же, с Артурчиком пообщаешься… – последнее она добавила чуть громче, чтобы навострившие уши коллеги из тех, кто еще не сбежал домой, точно услышали.

Раду подавил малодушное желание постучаться лбом о столешницу. Ну кто его за язык тянул?! Родной серпентарий во главе с Асенькой теперь жизни не даст.

– Асенька, угомонитесь! – строго сказала Маргарита Павловна. – Ну что вы к Радушке пристали, можно подумать, вы никогда неудачно не шутили? Как насчет тех срамных картинок, что вы в общую сеть перед Новым годом выставили? – женщина покачала головой, а щечки Асеньки покрылись едва заметным румянцем. – А вы, Раду, идите домой, мы сами Артура дождемся и отчет ваш обязательно отправим.

Парень с сомнением посмотрел на коллегу – что-то подозрительно она добра сегодня, но находиться в офисе не было никаких сил, так что он позволил себя уговорить.

– До свиданья, мои дорогие, – ритуально сказал Раду и, подхватив рюкзак, поспешил прочь, лишь немного задержавшись за приоткрытой дверью, чтобы завязать шнурок. Чуть позже парень понял, что лучше бы отошел на пару метров и не слышал разговор коллег, не предназначенный для его ушей.

– Так что там с Артуром, Асенька? – ласково спросила Маргарита Павловна, будто не она сейчас стыдила коллегу перед остальными. – Неужто этот охальник и правда на нашего Радушку поглядывает?

– Ну, не знаю, – хитренько протянула Ася. – Они постоянно ругаются, но припомните хорошенько, сколько раз наш Раду и Артурчик оставались одни в офисе, когда мы расходились? Да и домой они вместе ездили, помнишь, Лидочка, мы тогда видели?

Что сказала Лидочка, Раду не расслышал, скорее всего, та просто кивнула. Шнурки были забыты, как и рюкзак, сиротливо упавший на пол.

– Коллеги, неужели вы и правда думаете, что наш Радушка… гей, – последнее Каролина Олеговна, вступившая в разговор, произнесла шепотом и с придыханием.

– Он на мое декольте никогда не пялится, – подала голос Лидочка.

– Аргумент, конечно, весомый, – покивала Маргарита Павловна. – Но этого мало для окончательного вывода.

– Значит, надо найти что-то еще! – воскликнула Асенька, для которой, кажется, все уже было решено. – Вот, например, Артура спросить… – что сказала коллега дальше, Раду не расслышал, потому что перед ним, все еще сидящим на корточках и вцепившимся в несчастные шнурки, появились чьи-то ноги в тяжелых ботинках. Ну как чьи-то… Не узнать стиль Артура было решительно невозможно. Бедный парень представил, что сисадмин сейчас оглушительно, как он обычно это делал, поздоровается, и, вскочив на ноги, зажал ему ладонью рот. И тут дверь медленно, со скрипом начала открываться…

Раду, представив, что начнется, если милые дамы увидят их с Артуром чуть ли не в обнимку, спешно убрал руку и, сделав страшные глаза, прошипел:

– Молчи, потом объясню.

И спешно отступил в тень коридора, а потом и вовсе пошел прочь от кабинета и перемывающих ему кости милых дам – больше не было сил слушать их предположения, оставив сисадмина недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.

– Чем это вы так Радку довели? – вместо приветствия спросил мужчина – он, в отличие от Раду, не старался быть вежливым и предупредительным, нет, Артур огрызался и не боялся высказать свое реальное мнение, за что неоднократно был обшиплен милыми дамами. – Он какой-то пришибленный вылетел.

Упомянутые милые дамы переглянулись.

– Здравствуйте, Артур. Мы довели? Бедный мальчик с утра невеселый ходил, а тут еще проблемы с техникой под вечер, – отозвалась Маргарита Павловна.

– Бедный мальчик, ну-ну, – буркнул сисадмин и задумчиво коснулся губ, на которых все еще ощущалось тепло чужой ладони, вспомнил о панике, легко читающейся в темных глазах практически сбежавшего Раду, и решил, что тот точно должен разговор. – Что у него опять сломалось? – поинтересовался Артур у как-то слишком воодушевленно блестящей глазами Асеньки.

Та, подметившая и задумчивость, и жест, указала на выключенный компьютер.

– Вот, опять. На внешние раздражители не реагирует. Артур, а ты чего так о Раду беспокоишься?

– Беспокоюсь? Я беспокоюсь? – изумился мужчина. – Ты не перегрелась случаем, милая моя? – сисадмин подошел к несчастному компу, задумчиво потыкал кнопку включения и перевел взгляд на уходящий куда-то под стол шнур. – Об этой ехидной заразе никто в здравом уме беспокоиться не будет. А я пока в адекватном состоянии.

Мужчина наклонился и вытянул провод, с трудом подавив желание выматериться. Кто-то умудрился уже не в первый раз запнуться об этот несчастный шнур и отключить комп. Воткнув вилку в розетку, Артур вновь попытался загрузить комп и, прислушиваясь к тихому гудению, мрачно посмотрел на собравшихся.

– Вы мне печеньки должны за ложный вызов. – сказал он. – Что, Радка сам не мог посмотреть шнур? Меня-то зачем дергать?

– У него компьютер сначала завис, – подала голос Лидочка, – а потом уже не включался.

– Я же не волшебник, такой антиквариат под современные требования адаптировать. Памяти у машины мало, а ПО жрет много. Восстановлю, что смогу, – и Артур сосредоточенно защелкал мышкой включившегося компьютера, больше не обращая внимания на дам.

А вот те, наоборот, очень внимательно вглядывались в занятого работой мужчину, найдя в его словах подтверждение своей теории. Все дело в том, что Раду уже около года отбрыкивался от замены компьютера на новую модель. Нет, естественно, парень говорил, что вся проблема в тех программах, что он использует, вроде они на новой машине просто не пойдут, но теперь в его слова уже никто не верил. Асенька же лихорадочно раздумывала, как бы задать интересующий всех вопрос. Артур – не Раду, за словом в карман не полезет, да и ссориться с техником не хотелось, несмотря на уверенность в том, что эти двое состояли в отношениях.

Программист бодро стучал по клавишам и что-то тихонько ворчал, явно о владельце компа – у них были постоянные споры о том, как должны были быть организованы ярлыки на рабочем столе или куда нужно сохранять рабочие файлы или бэкапы. Раду был твердо уверен, что это все должно быть беспорядочно набросано где придется, а Артур считал, что у всего должно быть свое место. Вот и сейчас он с маньячным блеском в глазах и предчувствием звонка с истерикой в понедельник раскидывал файлы по давно уже созданным папкам.

– Артурчик, – раздалось из-за спины после того, как комп ушел на финальную перезагрузку.

– Да, Асенька, – стараясь не кривиться, отозвался мужчина – он терпеть не мог, когда эти милые цветочки начинали коверкать его имя, обычно ничего хорошего это не предвещало. На мониторе вновь загрузившейся машины появился отчет программы – судя по всему, дефрагментация реестра завершилась успешно, а значит, здесь делать больше нечего.

– Ну… ты… вы… и… – мялась девушка, бросая несчастные взгляды на коллег.

– Асенька, милая моя, ты совсем не в моем вкусе, – со вздохом сказал Артур, который, кроме неуместного признания, не смог придумать другого объяснения поведению всегда бойкой девчонки, – и если у вас все, то я, пожалуй, пойду. Очень надеюсь, что у вашего Радушки, – он очень точно скопировал тон и придыхание Каролины Олеговны, – хватило совести дождаться меня на парковке.

Мужчина встал, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы вырубить комп, чего его владелец по какой-то дурной причине никогда не делал – это было бы слишком мелочно. Он действительно надеялся, что обещавший все объяснить Раду дождется его, потому что мокнуть отчаянно не хотелось, а до дому пилить с двумя пересадками. И это было еще одной причиной, почему, получив сообщение от Лидочки, он поспешил сюда из соседнего здания, где как раз закончил работу. Надежда и опора местного «цветника» жил буквально в соседнем доме, что позволяло порядком сэкономить время на дорогу.

– Да-да, конечно, Артур, идите, – благосклонно склонила голову Маргарита Павловна.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, дамы заговорили одновременно:

– Я не в его вкусе, значит… – возмутилась Асенька.

– С чего это Радушке ждать этого грубияна…

– Нет, что хотите, а это неспроста! – воскликнула Каролина Олеговна. Почтенная дама уже и не знала, чем возмущена – тем, что их милый, вежливый коллега вполне мог оказаться, простите, силы небесные, геем, или что на него мог положить глаз вот такой вот грубый и неотесанный мужлан.

Лидочка была единственной, кто промолчал: у нее нашлось дело поважнее. Милая девушка подбежала к окну и аккуратно выглянула. На парковке, часть которой виднелась из окна, Раду нарезал круги около машины. Увидев идущего к нему Артура, он резко остановился, затем приглашающе махнул рукой. Лидочка от удивления даже вскрикнула и со сверкающими глазами обернулась к коллегам.

– А ведь Раду его действительно дождался! – торжественно сказала она и тут же сникла. Бедная девушка сегодня умудрилась в восемнадцатый раз разойтись с любовью всей своей жизни и понимала, что коллеге вот совсем сейчас не весело. – А он его бросил… – всхлипнула она. – А Раду все равно дождался… Какой же он у нас несча-а-а-астный!

– И что он только в нем нашел?

– Ты права, Асенька. Вы как хотите, девушки, а Радушку нужно спасать. Недостоин Артур нашего мальчика! – возмущению Маргариты Павловны не было предела.

– И что мы будем делать? – Асенька наморщила лобик. Нет, в бедовой головушке было много идеей, но они все были как-то уже совсем на потом, и делать это должен был уже предполагаемый возлюбленный Раду.

– Нужно найти ему новую любовь! – решительно заявила Лидочка, вытирая слезы и украдкой глядя на себя в зеркало. Истерика истерикой, а макияж должен быть идеальным. – Вот мне вы всегда это советуете. Может, и с Радушкой получится?

– Отличная идея! И кого-нибудь приличного, а не такого же хама, – поддержала ее Каролина Олеговна, решившая из двух зол выбрать наименьшее. – У кого какие соображения?

– Ну-у-у, – протянула Асенька. – А что если, например, на сайтах знакомств объявление разместить? – нашлась она наконец.

– Никаких этих ваших новомодных сайтов, – сказала как отрезала Маргарита Павловна, – там одни прохиндеи. Вот у одной моей подруги дочь… – начала она было, но прервала сама себя: сейчас решались более серьезные вопросы. – Будем действовать по старинке! Помните, к нам курьер ходит из головного офиса, мне казалось, что он на Радушку уж как-то подозрительно поглядывает, но я думать об этом не хотела, а вот теперь – другое дело.

– И охранник внизу всегда так улыбается, когда с Раду здоровается… – мечтательно улыбнулась Лидочка. – А мне только кивает.

– Да, наш Радушка очаровательный молодой человек, а уж как готовит, – с почти материнской гордостью заявила Каролина Олеговна. – Нужно будет внимательно присмотреться к окружающим, вот, например, Пашенька со второго этажа?

– У моего зятя товарищ один есть – приличный молодой человек, руки золотые, но одинокий такой, – добавила Маргарита Павловна. – Асенька, Лидочка, может, еще кого-нибудь припомните?

Девочки тут же начали вспоминать о школьных друзьях, которые до сих пор не пристроены, об одногруппниках из института и соседях по лестничной клетке. Все это грозило в самом ближайшем времени превратить офис в филиал клуба знакомств.

А причина непомерного энтузиазма милых дам с мрачным выражением на физиономии продиралась сквозь пробки в надежде как можно быстрее добраться до дома. Раду, взбудораженный подслушанным разговором, вместо того чтобы дожидаться сисадмина в теплой машине, бегал вокруг нее под мелким противным дождем. В очередной раз чихнув, парень проклял себя за глупость, причем начиная еще с той, первой.

День вообще выдался дурацким. Утренняя размолвка, закончившаяся разрывом достаточно длительных по его меркам отношений, чехарда с отчетами на работе, зависший комп и – на десерт – вырвавшаяся фраза и реакция коллег. Предстоящий разговор тоже не поднимал градус настроения. Благо Артур, усевшись в машину, уткнулся в смартфон, то ли ища что-то, то ли с кем-то переписываясь, и Раду был благодарен ему за эту передышку. Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, вот и мужчина, сунув телефон в карман, спросил:

– Ну и что это было?

– Ничего, – буркнул Раду. Парень сейчас совершенно не напоминал того милого душку, которого привыкли видеть коллеги. Нет, он не стал вдруг монстром с дурным характером, просто очаровательности стало поменьше, а язвительности, напротив, добавилось. – Просто забудь, ладно? Как страшный сон или любое общение со мной, – на волне раздражения парень припомнил давний разговор на повышенных тонах с коллегой.

– Ну-ну. Кто-то обещал объяснить ситуацию, перед тем как сбежать сверкая пятками, – хмыкнул тот.

– Артурчик, – в лучших традициях своих милых змеек протянул Раду, – в той ситуации я бы тебе даже почку пообещал не задумываясь, – парень вздохнул, а потом все-таки решил сдержать обещание. – Меня сегодня черт за язык дернул поделиться с милыми дамами подробностями своей личной жизни, – единственное, что безусловно ценил в сисадмине Раду, была его адекватность, в том числе – в отношении чужих заморочек. – И как раз в тот момент, когда ты подошел, они решали, а уж не с тобой ли я расстался. И для меня было смерти подобно, если бы они узнали, что я это все слышу.

– Чур меня общаться с тобой свыше необходимого, – отмахнулся Артур. – Постой, – дошло до него, – они решили, что мы… пара?!

– Да нет, они решили, что ты меня бросил. Ты же знаешь наших дамочек, особенно Аську, из одной фразы сочинят роман в лицах, – Раду досадливо поморщился, представляя, сколько ему еще будет аукаться этот случай. А вот Артур конкретно так подвис, а потом, выругавшись себе под нос, сказал:

– Они там походу не только роман, но и криминальный детектив придумали со мной в главной роли, опасно приближенной к роли трупа. Радка, чтоб тебя, ты вообще представляешь, что теперь будет? – возмутился мужчина. – Они же меня съедят без соли за такого прекрасного тебя!

– Ага, а мной закусят! Ты бы видел аськины глаза, когда я про парня ляпнул. Вцепилась, как клещ, я уж не знал, как отвертеться. Да и не удалось, в общем-то… Так что буду я в воскресенье печеньки печь, чтобы задобрить свой милый «цветник», а тебе на время придется обходить наш офис стороной – чисто из соображений выживания, – Раду усмехнулся. Он любил свою работу, привык к вывертам милых коллег, но иногда, вот в такие моменты, хотелось убежать на какой-нибудь полюс – совершенно без разницы, на северный или южный. – Можешь не волноваться, они скоро забудут, переключатся на новый роман со старым парнем Лидочки или очередной выверт логики Асеньки.

– Переключатся они, как же, – с сомнением ответил Артур, вглядываясь в окно – до родного дома оставалось минут десять и пара поворотов.

Знал бы Раду, что эти слова окажутся настолько верными, взял бы внеочередной отпуск. Но увы, он спокойно простился с сисадмином около его дома и заехал в свой двор. Поставив машину и еще немного посидев внутри – домой категорически не хотелось, накатили тоскливые мысли, – парень все же выбрался наружу и побежал под козырек подъезда, спасаясь от усилившегося дождя.

Утро понедельника было классическим – именно таким, каким обычно бывает утро начала недели. Раду застрял во всех возможных пробках и под конец чуть не столкнулся с маленькой красной машинкой, за рулем которой была милая блондинка. Это должно было насторожить парня, ведь ему, можно сказать, явился знак, но нет, он пошел на работу, не забыв захватить кулек с печеньками.

В холле стояла Асенька. Она упорно делала вид, что вот только вошла и вообще ни при чем, но на деле ждала девушка именно Раду.

– Здравствуй, Асенька, – с улыбкой поздоровался парень и пошел в сторону лифта, убедившись, что коллега идет следом. – Доброе утро, Николай, – улыбка досталась и охраннику.

– И тебе, Раду, – ответил мужчина. Около года назад Раду помог ему, подбросив в больницу к заболевшему сыну, и с тех пор они иногда перебрасывались репликами, сталкиваясь в холле. Это обычно никого не трогало, а вот теперь Асенька как-то слишком кровожадно посмотрела на бедного Николая. Заговорила девушка только в лифте, видно, слова подбирала.

– Раду, а откуда ты нашего охранника знаешь?

– А откуда я вас знаю? – немного резковато ответил парень и тут же, смягчившись, добавил: – Он здесь уже пять лет работает, Асенька, а имя, если что, на бейдже написано. И вообще, что за вопросы?

– Да так, просто… – пошла на попятный не ожидавшая подобной реакции девушка. – А вы с Артуром помирились, да? – зашла она с другой стороны.

– Мы с Артуром и не ругались, – пожал плечами Раду, делая вид, что не понимает контекста.

Дверь мелодично звякнула, предупреждая, и парню открылся вид на лестничную клетку, где, якобы разговаривая по телефону, стояла Лидочка. Раду тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что сегодняшний день будет бесконечным.

– Здравствуй, Лидочка, – сказал он. Наверное, девушку поставило сюда старшее поколение на случай, если он решит пойти по лестнице или еще как-то избежит бдительного взгляда Асеньки, – Я печеньки принес, так что бросай трубку и пошли чай пить.

Девушки переглянулись, Асенька пожала плечами, показывая, что ничего интересного выведать не удалось, Лидочка завершила «разговор», и они последовали за парнем по коридору. Милые девушки сейчас казались конвоирами, а офис, где поджидали остальные змейки, виделся пыточной камерой. Раду старался убедить себя, что это нужно просто пережить, они обязательно забудут, нужно только дать немного времени.

Как только дверь в кабинет открылась, Раду понял, что пережить может и не получиться… У его стола, сверкая улыбкой, стоял курьер и по совместительству – лучший друг младшего брата.

– Доброе утро, – пропел Раду, обращаясь к коллегам, и, отодвинув парня в сторону, плюхнулся на свое место.

Мысленно парень проклинал всех и вся – себя за длинный язык, Асеньку за желание знать все обо всех и коллег скопом за стремление осчастливить окружающих. Лидочки им оказалось мало, милых дам, по-видимому, озаботила и его неустроенная личная жизнь.

Глубоко вздохнув, Раду нацепил благожелательную улыбку и поинтересовался:

– Нам прислали очередные особо ценные указания?

– Неее, – продолжая лыбиться, заявил парень. – Это вы нам чего-то недопослали.

Раду досчитал про себя до десяти, а потом с очередной неестественной улыбкой обратился к Маргарите Павловне:

– Неужели вы отчет в пятницу не отправили? – теперь главное было добавить нужную долю вселенской тоски во взгляд, чтобы женщина не подумала, что он, неразумный, на нее наезжает.

– Ты не волнуйся, Радушка, – засуетилась коллега. Кажется, со скорбью он переборщил… – Я начальству отзвонилась и сказала, что не дело это, важные бумаги по проводам, прости господи, отправлять. Лучше уж так, с этим милым молодым человеком.

«Милый молодой человек» радостно закивал, а Раду почувствовал, что у него начинает дергаться веко.

– Ладно… Я там печеньки принес, попейте пока чаю, а я отчет закончу, – попробовал он хоть немного переключить внимание коллег.

Дамы, к некоторому облегчению Раду, занялись подготовкой стола, а парень включил монитор и едва сдержал очередной горестный вопль. И как он мог забыть про маниакальное стремление Артура к порядку?! Нет, в любой другой день он бы уже набирал номер программиста и с удовольствием ругался с ним, но позвонить сейчас? Да это же смертельный приговор! Так что парень принялся искать сам и даже неплохо справился. Ему повезло, финальный вариант отчета все же сохранился, и теперь осталось его распечатать. Нажав заветную кнопочку, Раду посмотрел на принтер, но тот не реагировал. Кажется, сегодня точно был не его день… Уже успев смириться с тем, что Артура все-таки придется вызвать, парень обратил внимание на мигающую лампочку и с облегченным вздохом скормил чуду техники приличную стопку бумаги. Вскоре в руках у Раду был готовый отчет, который нужно было только подписать и вложить в конверт.

К тому моменту милые дамы уже скормили парнишке-курьеру половину кулька с печеньем, наперебой расхваливая кулинарные таланты коллеги. Тот с удовольствием поглощал предложенное, не торопясь, однако, сообщать, что Раду вообще и о его умениях он знает не только по работе.

– Кирилл, – позвал его Раду, запечатав конверт, ему показалось, что тот слишком уж загостился, – тебе идти не пора?

– Ну что ты, Радушка, – вмешалась Маргарита Павловна, – молодой человек сегодня еще набегается, пускай посидит немного.

– Если молодой человек посидит еще немного, – недовольно ответил Раду, – то опоздает в институт.

– Ра-а-аду, – протянул Кирилл, понимая, что больше нет необходимости скрывать знакомство, – не будь такой заразой, к тому же меня твой брательник с Лялькой подхватят. Не опоздаю.

Разочарование на лицах милых дам пролилось бальзамом на душу начавшего подозревать о причинах повышенного внимания к своей персоне Раду. Он показательно нахмурился, в ответ Кирилл, озорно улыбнувшись, ухватил последнюю печеньку и протянутый конверт, распрощался и ушел.

Раду подарил коллегам осуждающий взгляд и демонстративно ушел на свое место, жестом отказываясь от чая. На самом деле, у него времени-то толком не было на ритуальную утреннюю пятиминутку – нужно было разобраться со входящей почтой и сбегать к смежникам за чертежами, без которых не удастся закрыть очередной проект. Так что на короткое время парень забыл о сгустившихся над своей головой тучах. На самом деле, ровно до того момента, как появился Пашка, с какого-то счастья решивший принести чертежи самостоятельно.

– Привет, – скромненько сказал парень, стараясь не смотреть на Асеньку, по которой сох уже год как.

– Привет. Как удачно, ты-то мне и нужен.

Раду и отчаянно косившийся на любимую девушку парень углубились в схемы, что-то выясняя, а дамы запереглядывались. Такое взаимопонимание им понравилось: Паша казался очень милым мальчиком, а уж как они смотрелись! Темненький Раду с чуть вьющимися, пусть и коротко подстриженными волосами, и светленький Пашенька, а парни только добавляли дров в огонь, склонившись голова к голове и что-то тихонько обсуждая. На них, почти не прекращая, пялился весь офис, уже представив, какой счастливой будет совместная жизнь парней. Но вот Раду убрал в сторону чертеж и спросил:

– Так исправишь?

– Да, – тихо согласился Паша, – если хочешь, прямо сейчас можем сходить.

– У меня не получится сейчас, – огорчился Раду, и в его голову пришла мысль отомстить хоть кому-то из милого цветника. – Асенька, помоги, пожалуйста? – попросил он, сверкая беспомощными глазами.

– Конечно, помогу, – с готовностью ответила все еще пребывающая в умилении Ася.

– Сходи с Пашкой за чертежами, а? А я в обед за кофе тебе сбегаю, – девушка даже не стала спорить, только кивнула в ответ и вышла следом за донельзя смущенным Пашей.

Вернулась она обратно минут через десять и, печатая шаг, прошла через кабинет, задержавшись только для того, чтобы с шумом бросить на стол Раду чертежи. Минут десять она демонстративно сопела на своем месте, а потом наконец поделилась причиной гнева:

– Меня Паша на свидание пригласил!

– А ты что? – Лидочка, несмотря на неудачи на личном фронте, девушкой была вполне здравомыслящей и быстро переключилась на более реальный вариант истории отношений.

– Согласилась, – почти с отвращением к себе выдохнула девушка.

Она открыла рабочую программу и с остервенением начала набирать текст какого-то соглашения. Раду поспешно отвернулся к стене, чтобы скрыть улыбку: ну хотя бы этой своей милой заразе он, можно сказать, отомстил. На какое-то время в офисе воцарилась нормальная рабочая обстановка.

На обеденном перерыве Раду пошел не в столовую, а в кафе неподалеку – за обещанным Асеньке кофе. Возвращаясь, он встретил кого-то высматривающую на улице Маргариту Павловну, но не придал этому значения, а зря.

Он как раз вручил сердито на него поглядывающей девушке ее любимый капучино, когда старшая коллега вернулась в кабинет, ведя за собой высокого детину с поразительно кротким взором. Детина скромненько поздоровался, стреляя глазами в девушек, оценивающе прошелся взглядом по фигуре Асеньки и, видно, не оценив, перевел взгляд на Лидочку. То, что парень попал, поняли все.

– Выходи за меня! – выдохнул детина.

Открывшая было рот Маргарита Павловна поперхнулась, но быстро справилась с собой и защебетала:

– Познакомьтесь, это Михаил, мой хороший знакомый, мастер на все руки, я его попросила починить нам шкаф… – с каждым словом она говорила все тише, понимая, что ни Михаил, ни Лидочка ее не слышат.

Раду же впервые в жизни захотелось выругаться в голос: он прекрасно понял, с какой целью его милые дамы устроили этот балаган.

– Да, – выдохнула девушка, вызвав радостный писк у той половины офиса, которая не понимала, зачем на самом деле гость пришел в офис.

– Михаил, – обратился к мужчине Раду, – у нас тут как раз обед. Почему бы вам не пригласить нашу милую Лидочку в соседнее кафе? Заодно и подробности будущей свадьбы обговорите.

Он практически вытолкал парочку прочь и обернулся к оставшимся милым змейкам:

– И чего вы пытаетесь добиться, дорогие мои? – тихо, но очень проникновенно спросил парень.

– Радушка, ты о чем? – строго посмотрела на него Каролина Олеговна.

Маргарита Павловна вздохнула и села на свое место. Асенька уткнулась в стаканчик с кофе. Остальные дамы, бывшие не в курсе ситуации, навострили уши.

– С самого утра вы пытаетесь обратить мое внимание на всех окрестных мужчин, и не только окрестных, к слову, – он выразительно посмотрел на Маргариту Павловну, – а моего мнения вы спросить не хотите?

Парень с трудом подавил гнев: по собственному печальному опыту он знал, что ругаться с местным «цветником» было бесполезным занятием – самому же потом придется извиняться, даже если сто тысяч раз прав. Поэтому он лишь горько улыбнулся и вновь заговорил:

– Вы хотели как лучше, понимаю, но я только несколько дней назад расстался с человеком, которого любил, который делил со мной все невзгоды и был мне необходим как воздух, – нет, естественно, Раду преувеличивал, но сейчас это было просто необходимо. Выражения лиц внимательно слушающих его коллег менялись: с одной стороны, вот прямо перед ними такой сюжет, что куда там любимому сериалу, с другой, милого Радушку было жалко – ведь не чужой же, свой и вообще самый лучший. На глаза Каролины Олеговны навернулись слезы, а Асенька стыдливо потупила взор. – Неужели вы думаете, что я так легко смогу все это забыть? Найти утешение в ком-то другом? По-вашему, я настолько черствый или настолько легкомысленный?

Парень порядком разошелся, и стоило бы притормозить, чтобы не перегнуть палку, так что, еще раз душераздирающе вздохнув, он бросил:

– Пойду пройдусь, – и стремительно вылетел за дверь.

Маргарита Павловна, проводив его взглядом, покаянно посмотрела на коллег. Асенька шмыгнула носом.

– Перестарались…

– Действительно, что-то мы разошлись. Радушка прав, это жестоко – так сразу на него наседать, пусть и из лучших побуждений. Я думаю, перед нашим мальчиком стоит извиниться.

Остальные начали наперебой с ней соглашаться: да, и правда, чуть не устроили любимому коллеге нервный срыв. Но кто же знал, что у него такая тонкая душевная организация…

– Но с другой стороны, – вдруг сказала Каролина Олеговна, разливая чай по чашкам, – удачно все вышло, вон каких мальчиков для Асеньки и Лидочки нашли.

– Ну, если так рассуждать, – Маргарита Павловна тоже успокоилась и, бросив хитрый взгляд на давнюю подругу-соперницу, тихонечко добавила: – А ведь у нас еще полный офис дурех, любезная Каро, думаю, и о них стоит побеспокоиться.

Каролина Олеговна степенно кивнула, соглашаясь, а остальные даже не подозревали, что ждет их в ближайшем будущем…

А виновник уже свершившихся и грядущих офисных перемен тем временем стоял на крыльце офисного здания, подставив лицо выглянувшему из-за облаков солнцу. Немного подумав, Раду пошел в сторону кафе – того самого, где был полчаса назад.

Для разнообразия парень решил не садиться за столик, а устроиться за барной стойкой. Обычно он этого избегал, стараясь хоть во время обеда побыть в одиночестве, что с его милыми змейками было просто насущной необходимостью. А вот сегодня с чего-то решил изменить этой привычке, может, потому что его любимое место было занято? Да и неважно это, собственно. Так вот, парень присел и раздумывал, чего бы такого заказать, чтобы хоть частично успокоить нервы после недавней встряски, когда к нему подошел бариста и приятным голосом спросил:

– Вам как обычно, Раду?

Внезапное обращение по имени заставило вскинуть голову и посмотреть на спросившего. Приятное лицо, мягкая улыбка, немного лукавый взгляд – парень и сам не заметил, как искренне улыбнулся в ответ.

– Да, пожалуй.

Мрачное настроение как-то потихоньку уходило прочь, сдаваясь уюту и приятной обстановке. Парень за стойкой принялся готовить американо, который обычно предпочитал Раду – что поделаешь, вот такой он консерватор, все никак не мог понять, зачем добавлять в кофе лишние ингредиенты. Бариста явно рисовался и поэтому все делал не торопясь, но на него не хотелось злиться. Даже странно, как здесь мог оказаться такой солнечный мальчик, и главное – как Раду умудрился пропустить его появление. Вот наконец на стойку опустилась кружка с пряно пахнущим напитком и блюдце с куском фирменного пирога.

– А это от меня лично, – улыбнулся парнишка, прежде чем Раду успел сказать, что просил только кофе.

– Ну, если от тебя лично, – Раду мысленно отругал себя, понимая, что вот-вот растечется довольной лужицей, и осторожно попробовал пирог. – Сладко.

– Слишком? – тревожно спросил бариста.

– Немного, – не стал врать парень, – но есть возможность все исправить.

– И какая? – солнечный мальчик оперся локтями о стойку и наклонился к клиенту так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне.

– Все просто, – Раду намеренно сделал паузу. – Все может исправить твое имя и номер телефона на вот этой салфетке, – он вытянул салфетку из подставки и протянул ее собеседнику.

– Нет, это даже как-то пошло, – фыркнул бариста, – мы поступим иначе.

Он совершенно без стеснения перехватил ладонь Раду и ручкой с логотипом кафе вывел:

«Миросвет 8…»

– Миросвет, значит, – улыбнулся Раду. – Ну будем знакомы.

Он просидел в кафе еще около получаса, разговаривая ни о чем с новым знакомым. Окончательно успокоившись, Раду вернулся к своим милым дамам, с мечтательной улыбкой, приведшей их в некоторый ступор, выслушал покаянную речь и занялся своей работой.

Можно было бы сказать, что с этого момента их жизнь превратилась в сказку, но нет. Раду умудрился смыть номер с ладони до того, как его переписал, а Мирка взял выходной. Потом Радушку отправили в командировку, а Миросвет решил, что красивый парень из соседнего офисного здания его продинамил. В итоге спасла положение Асенька, которая насела на мрачного Раду, выпытала-таки подробности и поработала курьером-переговорщиком. Девушка очень гордилась своей ролью, подглядывая чуть позже за целующимися парнями из-за угла.

Так мечта Асеньки устроить личную жизнь коллеги все-таки сбылась, о чем она по секрету рассказала Лидочке, Лидочка по секрету – Каролине Олеговне, а Каролина Олеговна – ну, вы поняли…

А летом весь офис гулял на свадьбах Асеньки и Лидочки, и все милые дамы воочию увидели счастливого Радушку в компании милого паренька со светлой улыбкой, которому очень подходило его имя.

Сказки должны иметь хороший конец, это каждый знает с детства. Вот и здесь: принцессам – свадьбы с принцами, а несчастным драконам – небольшой отдых от них на время декретного отпуска, а если очень повезет, то даже не одного. Сказки должны заканчиваться хорошо… А как они должны начинаться? Что нужно сделать, чтобы попасть в свой собственный прекрасный мир? Знаете, иногда достаточно просто поднять глаза и посмотреть на тех, кто вас окружает. Поднимите глаза, люди, и будьте счастливы.


End file.
